Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses such as multi function peripherals and printers in which a wireless LAN function is equipped are increasing in number. Printing apparatuses equipped with the wireless LAN function receive printing data from an external apparatus such as a PC or a mobile terminal via an access point and execute print processing based on the received printing data. Here, a network to which the printing apparatus is connected is often protected from a security perspective such that a terminal that a network manager did not give permission cannot connect.
Also, there are printing apparatuses that perform direct wireless communication with external apparatuses without going through a relay apparatus such as an access point. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-205982, a printing apparatus that performs direct wireless communication with a mobile terminal using Wi-Fi Direct is disclosed.
In the case of such direct wireless communication, a user first selects a Wi-Fi Direct start button on an operation panel of the printing apparatus to start processing for the direct wireless communication. Then, by the user operating a connection button of the operation panel of the mobile terminal, a connection request is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the printing apparatus, and a direct wireless connection is established.
In this way, while convenience for the user of the mobile terminal is improved by the printing apparatus and the mobile terminal performing direct wireless communication, there is the risk that the printing apparatus will be connected to by a terminal that the network manager has not permitted since the communication does not go through a relay apparatus. There is the presupposition that the printing apparatus will be used after being connected to a network in which security is guaranteed. Accordingly, in the case of direct wireless communication, there is the risk that a malicious user will access the printing apparatus wirelessly, and will steal important data from the printing apparatus, or will carry out a cyber-attack on the printing apparatus.